Craftsman's Writs
Craftsman's Writs are goods orders that may be filled by a player and turned in to the Argent Dawn at Light's Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands. As a reward, the player increases their Argent Dawn reputation and may choose an Insignia of the Dawn or an Insignia of the Crusade. Details Craftsman's Writs are dispensed by , outside Light's Hope Chapel, through the following quests: * ** (repeatable version of the above) In order to receive a writ, a player must turn in one Argent Dawn Valor Token. Each writ, when opened, offers a quest for the player to supply the Argent Dawn with a certain number of a particular type of goods. All the goods requested are craftable or obtainable through player professions, with the major raw materials obtainable within the Eastern Plaguelands. The writ awarded from this exchange, and hence the goods the player must supply, is randomly assigned from the choices given in the list below. However Craftsman's Writs are not soulbound to the player, so the player may choose to trade or sell their writ if they wish, or purchase more preferable writs on the auction house. To complete a writ quest, the player must turn in their goods to , also at Light's Hope Chapel. As a reward, the player may choose either an Insignia of the Dawn or Insignia of the Crusade and also receive a further reputation increase with the Argent Dawn. The insignias, when saved to an appropriate number, may then be turned in for rare and epic items from the quests and . Reputation Reputation with the Argent Dawn is gained for both obtaining a writ, and for completing it. Obtaining a Craftman's Writ by turning in a Valor Token gives 1000 Argent Dawn reputation the first time (for the quest ), and 20 reputation each repeat (for ). Completing each Craftman's Writ, by filling the order, gives 150 Argent Dawn reputation every time (and either an Insignia of the Dawn or Insignia of the Crusade). This means that a player would gain 170 reputation for the entire (single repetition) procedure, ignoring any reputation earned by subsequently using the insignia rewards. In contrast, if a player "uses" (by right-clicking) a Valor Token, they will gain 100 reputation (70 less than above) and no Insignia. However, they will not have incurred the costs of obtaining materials to complete the writ. Available writs Alchemy ; (requires 1 Potion of Petrification) : Required materials to craft : :*7 Stonescale Oil :**7 Stonescale Eel :**7 Leaded Vial :*1 Crystal Vial ; (requires 15 Greater Arcane Protection Potion) : Required materials to craft : :*15 Dream Dust :*15 Dreamfoil :*15 Crystal Vial ; (requires 20 Major Healing Potion) : Required materials to craft : :*40 Golden Sansam :*20 Mountain Silversage :*20 Crystal Vial ; (requires 10 Major Mana Potion) : Required materials to craft : :*30 Dreamfoil :*20 Icecap :*10 Crystal Vial Blacksmithing ; (requires 120 Dense Weightstone) : Required materials to craft : :*120 Dense Stone :*120 Runecloth ; (requires 3 Huge Thorium Battleaxe) : Required materials to craft : :*36 Thorium Bar :*18 Dense Grinding Stone :**72 Dense Stone :*18 Rugged Leather ; (requires 3 Imperial Plate Chest) : Required materials to craft : :*60 Thorium Bar ; (requires 3 Volcanic Hammer) : Required materials to craft : :*90 Thorium Bar :*12 Heart of Fire :*12 Star Ruby :*12 Rugged Leather ; (requires 3 Radiant Circlet) : Required materials to craft : :*54 Thorium Bar :*12 Heart of Fire Engineering ; (requires 20 Thorium Grenade) : Required materials to craft (the recipe yields three grenades, so the figures are for 21 grenades): :*7 Thorium Widget :**21 Thorium Bar :**7 Runecloth :*21 Thorium Bar :*21 Dense Blasting Powder :**42 Dense Stone :*21 Runecloth ; (requires 14 Thorium Tube) : Required materials to craft : :*84 Thorium Bar Gnomish Engineering ; (requires 4 Gnomish Battle Chicken) Note: This item is Bind on Pick-up, so this writ may only be completed by Gnomish Engineers. : Required materials to craft : :*4 Mithril Casing :**12 Mithril Bar :*24 Truesilver Bar :*24 Mithril Bar :*8 Inlaid Mithril Cylinder :**40 Mithril Bar :**8 Gold Bar :**8 Truesilver Bar :*4 Gold Power Core :*8 Jade Goblin Engineering ; (requires 20 Goblin Sapper Charge) : Required materials to craft : :*20 Mageweave Cloth :*60 Solid Blasting Powder :**120 Solid Stone :*20 Unstable Trigger :**20 Mithril Bar :**20 Mageweave Cloth :**20 Solid Blasting Powder :***40 Solid Stone Fishing ; (requires 30 Lightning Eel) ; (requires 30 Plated Armorfish) (Both fish above can be fished in Zul'Gurub from the starting point, just make a two-person raid) ; (requires 40 Stonescale Eel) Leatherworking ; (requires 25 Rugged Armor Kit) : Required materials to craft : :*125 Rugged Leather ; (requires 4 Runic Leather Pants) : Required materials to craft : :*72 Rugged Leather :*48 Runecloth :*8 Enchanted Leather :**8 Rugged Leather :**8 Lesser Eternal Essence :*4 Rune Thread ; (requires 10 Wicked Leather Belt) : Required materials to craft : :*140 Rugged Leather :*20 Black Dye :*20 Rune Thread ; (requires 10 Wicked Leather Headband) : Required materials to craft : :*120 Rugged Leather :*10 Black Dye :*10 Rune Thread Tailoring ; (requires 6 Brightcloth Pants) : Required materials to craft : :*36 Bolt of Runecloth :**144 Runecloth :*24 Gold Bar ; (requires 8 Runecloth Bag) : Required materials to craft : :*40 Bolt of Runecloth :**160 Runecloth :*16 Rugged Leather :*8 Rune Thread ; (requires 8 Runecloth Boots) : Required materials to craft : :*32 Bolt of Runecloth :**128 Runecloth :*16 Rugged Leather :*8 Rune Thread ; (requires 8 Runecloth Robe) : Required materials to craft : :*40 Bolt of Runecloth :**160 Runecloth :*8 Ironweb Spider Silk :*8 Rune Thread Notes Completing these quests does not count towards The Loremaster achievement. Patch changes * Kategooria:Professions Kategooria:Argent Dawn